Seeing Double
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: I'm not who you think I am, but please believe me that I am the same person you met. At first you will be hurt by my deceit and thats okay. Just know I love you will all my heart, my beloved Zack. We will beat any obstacle in our way, trust me I know beloved. We will strive through this darkness. Zack/OC (Survives Crisis Core)


A long time ago I made a promise to myself. I told myself that I would no longer relay on any and that I will live a solitary life…. but sometimes those promises are broken.

Is it for the bad? Maybe not.

The so-called solitary life only lasted when I met a certain person whose name is like honey to my lips.

Zack Fair.

In the lost times of my life he was like a beacon of sunshine that melted the ice that formed around my heart.

He became my heart and soul but like all good things…it must end.

Unfortunaly it ended in the worst possible way.

I become conflicted with my duty and honor to my people of Wutai and my inner feelings. I was originally a Shinra Soldier to spy and send information to Wutai to protect my country.

Should I continue this charade or should I go and save the man I love?

It was a dilemma I a sure you and I did make my decision….I went with my inner feelings.

I told my Wutain superior and he did not disagree with my decisions, he actually welcomed since I was be sent home soon.

I tracked Zack and friend Cloud to the plains outside of Midgar. I knew he was going to Areith but that did not matter. I had to save him and Cloud no matter what…. and I was almost too late.

"Just let me off here!" A woman said as she opened the cargo door.

"Are you insane Fu? The pilot yelled to her.

"And you are just finding that out? Zack and cloud are injured and Zack wont be able to fight much longer. I have to go." The woman named Noriko.

Her long black hair was waving in the air wildly as the when whipped it around in its single long braid.

"Just be careful sister." The pilot said.

"Always is Brother." Fu said before jumping out of the helicopter with her gun blade in hand.

Fu landed in the middle of the battalion of Shinra troops.

"Its Aveh…" One stuttered.

"She has come to help us kill the traitors!" one cheered.

Fu aimed her gun blade at shinra troop and fired a round into him, killing him.

"Traitors you say? The only traitors I see are you lot." Fu said with a smirk before she started killing troops one by one.

They started going after her instead of Zack and Cloud, which was part of her plan.

She kept fighting them until the very last of them were killed. By now she had their blood spattered on her from slashing them dead with her weapon.

"Bring her down brother." Fu said into her earpiece as she ran to Zack who was now slumped on his knees.

"Aveh? Why?" He asked weakly.

"I told you I would save you when you whenever you were in a pinch didn't I?" Fu said with a smile.

The helicopter landed and her brother came to her to help get Cloud and Zack into the helicopter.

"We have to hurry, your little melee will not go unnoticed." Her told her as they both got in the Helicopter with Zack and Cloud in safely.

"I know so let get going and go home to Wutai these two need medical attention. I will use healing materia to keep their vitals stabled." Fu yelled to the front as she closed the cargo door, "Think you can fly fast Tenka?"

"I will do my best Sister." Tenka replied as he got the helicopter to take off.

Fu sat on her knees between Cloud and Zack and with a healing material in each hand she started her job to keep them both alive.

A week later

Fu was still in the capital of Wutai giving her report and debriefing. She was done with all militaries and just wants to be left alone.

"Fu! How can you give up on a career path?!" Fu's captain yelled at her.

"With ease sir. I am done with all militaries and I would like to live the rest of my life as I please." Fu said as she stood there in a room full of Commanders and her superiors as well as Godo Kisaragi.

"We are at war and you want to quit? I will not allow that!" Her captain yelled fiercely.

"You have no authority on her tenure Captain." Commander Ukitake said sternly, "I will not tolerate you yelling at her either and berating her."

"But sir." The captain stuttered.

"Fu, how are they?" Godo Kisaragi asked Fu in a kind tone.

"They are both recovering. I called my brother last night and he told me that they still have not awaken but are on the mend." Fu explained, "1st class SOLDIER Zack Fair suffered multiple bullet wounds, mostly to his chest. Cloud Strife is just a regular military soldier and is suffering from Mako Poisoning. They are both on the mend." Fu reported to Kisaragi.

"Why did you save them Fu?" One of the commanders asked.

"They were caught up in the truth of what Shinra does in the shadows as well as what I was up to. They became targets because of me so I saved them both so that they can live in a free world like they wanted. My mission was already completed and so I knew I had to save them since my persona of Aveh had come to an end." Fu explained carefully.

All eyes were on her.

"Then it is settled, Fu you are given Honorably Discharge and the two you saved will be under the protection of Wutai." Kisaragi said with a kind smile, "The three of you have suffered enough through the ordeal with Shinra and the information you gave us is valuable. There is no need for you to continue fighting unless you have a need to protect. You are free to go."

"Thank You Kisaragi-sama." Fu said with a deep bow before leaving.

It was nighttime and Fu was walking on a old worn trail to the small coastal village in the northern portion of Wutai. It was chilly since winter was drawing nearer as each day goes by.

Fu was still in her formal Wutain military clothes as she walked to her house that she and her brother shared. It was a rather large house that was handed down to them. It was a four-bedroom two story Asian house that over looked the village and ocean bay.

She smiled big as soon as she got home. Fu knew her brother was still awake and it would feel good to tell him what is on her mind.

As soon as she entered her home, she felt the weight of the world leave her. She was home for good…. at least for now.

Fu heard her brother in the kitchen and went in to see what he was doing.

"Well this is an amusing site to see. My brother doing dishes…anyone have a camera?" Fu said jokingly.

"Ha ha get it out of your system now woman. What the hell took you so long? You have been gone for almost a week." Tenka said with a sigh.

"Debriefing and my discharge took longer than I thought. The Captain was not happy with me but Kisaragi and Commander Ukitake seem to sympathize with me and let me go." Fu said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"So you did quit the military. If I remember, before you went on that undercover mission you were so gunho about the military being your life." Tenka said placing a cup of tea in front of her.

"Yea but I've seen things that I just don't want to do it again. I want to be able to control my own self." Fu said as she stared at her tea.

"Did they let you keep your gun blade?"

"There was no way they were going to take that thing away from me. I made it I keep it. I left it here so they couldn't confiscate it." Fu said before taking a drink of her tea.

"Well things here have been quiet as usual. No one has asked about Cloud or Zack being here and the doctor came by today to see how Zack is doing. There isn't much that can be done for Cloud until the Maki Poisoning lets up." Tenka explained.

"How are those two?" Fu asked.

"Zack woke up yesterday asking for you. Still calling you Aveh. I had told him you were dealing with some important business and he fell back asleep. The doctor said that he will recover but it will be very slow. She also said to keep him on a IV until he is stronger, same for Cloud on the IV. Zack started running a fever last night. It's normal since the severity of his injuries. She said she would come back tomorrow to see how they are both doing." Tenka explained and Fu finished her tea.

"I see." Fu said as silenced fell before the two.

"What will you do now?" Tenka asked.

"Live the life I want live as much as I please." Fu said handing the cup to Tenka to refill.

"You know you know our older brother is going to be super pissed when he hears about your discharge. I wager he will be here within the week." Tenka said with a smirk while her poured Fu more tea.

"He can go to hell for all I care. He's the one who pushed me to do that mission. He can rot in hell." Fu said bitterly before downing the tea.

"Harsh word for the gentle wind and cloud." Tenka said with a frown.

"Yea well now you know how I feel about him." Fu said getting up and going upstairs.

"I feel the same way sister" Tenka said to himself as she left.

Fu went up stairs and saw that Cloud was resting peacefully. When she went to check on Zack, she saw he was having a restless sleep due to the fever.

She went into the bath and wetted a washcloth with icy cold water and ringed the excess water and went back to Zack. Fu gently sat on the side of the bed set the cloth on his forehead.

"Shhh, its okay Zack. I will make sure no one takes you." Fu told him lovingly as she held his hand.

After all that has happened, the chaos of what was going even before Sephiroth had been draining on them all. This moment of bittersweet peace was something they needed.

"Aveh?"

Fu looked up to Zack and smiled. His fevered eyes were staring at her.

"Hello stranger, how are you feeling?" Fu asked she kept a hold on his hand, careful of the IV.

"Confused." He replied weakly.

"I bet you are. Just know you and Cloud are safe from Shinra now and that all you need to worry about is healing. Your family is safe as well too." Fu told him.

She could see the relief in his eyes as he closed them, only to fall back asleep.

Fu smiled knowing the one she loves will heal and that they are free from the chains that once held them.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I found this on my computer, somewhat forgotten, and decided to pick it back up. It will defiantly be AU. Its rare for me to do a complete AU and instead of a slight AU.**

 **It will be awhile before I upload the next chapter so please have patience.**


End file.
